This invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for capturing and retrieving tissue from body cavities and in particular to a specimen retrieval bag device.
Laparoscopic surgery is typically performed through trocars, which provide access across the abdominal wall and into the abdominal cavity. In some of surgeries, tissue disposed within the abdominal cavity is cut and removed from the body. However, removal of such tissue from the body may prove difficult due to the limited confines inherent with laparoscopic surgery and the available laparoscopic surgical instruments. Also, such tissue may include an infected or cancerous mass or organ, as well as blood, bile and other liquids, all referred to herein as tissue, which may pose infection issues or other complications if left within the body.
It is desirable to grasp, capture, retain and enclose this tissue while in the body cavity, and then remove the enclosed tissue through the trocar or incision. Containment of the tissue as quickly as possible with minimal disturbance to the surgical site is also desirable. A generally compact and single unit device would also prove desirable as devices generally bulky and complicated have several shortcomings and lack optimal efficiency in particular with the limited space in operating rooms and access ports in the body cavity. In general, such bulky or complicated device also lack optimal efficiency during insertion and removal of material and are deficient in maintaining directional orientation of the enclosed tissue during extracorporeal usage.